Tom Can't Defeat Ursis
by mdizzle
Summary: Songfic about Tom and his frustration when he fights Codemaster Crellen. RxR


I was inspired by youtube's english version of Megaman's "I Can't Defeat Airman" and I've also been meaning to write a Chaotic fic so henceforth this story. Start the fic.

4

3

2

_It just occured to me, that I've been fighting this opponent again and again, and because of his battlegear I repeatedly dieeee._

Tom appeared in the drom after being coded once again.

_I never will give up as I attempt to navigate all his strange locations but again he's coding meee._

Tom as Staluk walked around Prexxor casm before spotting Ursis and charging at him. But Tom ended up falling down said casm.

_If I only had my Maxxor then it would be so much easier to beat this codemaster..._

In a thought bubble Tom turned into Maxxor but was sadly brought back to reality.

_But everytime, somehow everytime, somehow everytime I lose!_

Tom gets coded once again as Dractyl by a skeletal strike attack.

_I can't defeat Ursis! No matter how I try to dodge all his attacks he just codes me again!_

As Gespedan Tom dodged a number of Ursis's slashes but gets coded by an arbor smash.

_And even though I can get right behind him and try to fight but I get coded again!!_

Tom as Ettala jumped down on Ursis from behind but got coded by Ursis's laser eyes.

_I'm throwing my attacks as fast as I can, but when I had to go against Ursis I was helpless again!_

Tom as Xerv fired a lightnig burst attack but Ursis's battlegear just absorbed it and shot it back at him through his mouth.

_I'll try again of course but this is my plan, I'll keep my mugic saved in reserved just as long as I caaaaaan._

Tom played the mugic Son of Geonova sending Ursis to the ground only for him to get right back up again.

_It just occured to me that my energy is almost depleted again and if I use my mugic now I will never survive._

Tom looked sadly at his Tangath Toborn card standing alone against Ursis.

_I never will give up, but it's so difficult to navigate all his strange locations and now I see that I'm playing with my final creature._

Tom as Tangath Toborn had his back against the wall as he stood on a ledge of a canyon.

_If I only had my Maxxor then I'd be fine. It would make it so much easier to fight with Ursis..._

A flashback occured of Tom reluctantly trading away his Maxxor.

_But everytime, somehow everytime, somehow everytime I lose._

Tom as Tangath Toborn fell into the canyon and got coded again.

_I can't defeat Cromaxx! No matter how try to dodge all his savage attacks he just codes me again!_

Cromaxx dashes after Tom running on all fours.

_And even though I can get right behind him and try to stay away but he keeps closing in._

Tom as Diina floats behind Cromaxx and summons a gauntlet of might and sends him flying with a quick punch to the ground. But Cromaxx proceeds bury'em under rocks.

_I'm throwing my attacks as fast as I can, but when I had to go against Cromaxx's savagery I was helpless again!_

Tom barely dodged Cromaxx's fireballs on the steps of Maxxor's palace.

_I'll try again of course but this is my plan, I'll keep my mugic saved in reserve just as long as I can._

Tom casted Modulation and had his energy switched with Cromaxx's.

_If I only had known what modulation was then it would be so much easier to beat this codemaster..._

Tom casted the modulation mugic only to have it back fire on him.

_But everytime, somehow everytime, somehow everytime I lose!_

Tom got coded again and swore under his breath.

_I can't defeat Ursis! No matter how I try to dodge all his attacks he just codes me again!_

Tom as Dractyl gives out a shriek shock but it doesn't even scratch Ursis.

_And even though I can get right behind him and try to fight but I get coded again!!_

Ursis sent a slash claw at Tom which he just barely managed to negate.

_I'm throwing my attacks as fast as I can, but when I had to go against Ursis I was helpless again!_

Tom launches a ember swarm attack but it gets completely negated.

_I'll try again of course but this is my plan, I'll keep my mugic saved in reserved just as long as I caaaaaan._

Tom heals himself with mugic.

_I can't defeat Ursiiiiiiiiiis..._

Tom takes his scanner and quietly leaves the drome.

If you still don't understand the story go to youtube and type in "I Can't Defeat Airman". HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


End file.
